Family
by Sadomasochist2716
Summary: AU: Having a certain type of family member can change your life forever, no matter who they are or what they are. Midorikawa Ryuuji and Fubuki Shirou know this better than anyone else. Contains OCs.
1. Prologue

_**This is my newest project. I know, I know, I still have many incomplete fics out there, waiting to be finished, but I just couldn't help it…**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you readers enjoy this fic.**_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. But the OCs are mine. I guess…**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Prologue**

~ Hokkaido ~

Fubuki had never met any of his relatives. Ever. Actually, he didn't even know he had relatives, because his parents never spoke about them. But now, as he stood in front of a smiling woman and her children, Fubuki finally knew what his maternal aunt looked like.

"You are Fubuki Shirou?" The woman asked kindly, and Fubuki timidly nodded his head.

"H-Hai. N-Nice to m-meet you." He bowed, looking to the ground as a light blush crept to his face. Unconsciously, he reached up to clutch the scarf he was wearing. Atsuya's scarf…

"Welcome to the family, Shirou," the woman said. "I'm Yubina Sachiko, and these are my children, Kaito and Kimiko."

"N-Nice to meet you all," he bowed again. After the avalanche, they said he was going to live with his aunt, who, apparently, was the younger sister of his mother. With an unhappy marriage, she had divorced, and was currently living with her children in this lovely house. He just hoped he could get along with his cousins.

"Mum, Masami-nee is still not here," Kimiko pulled at her mother's sleeve, causing Sachiko to look down, before looking around.

"Huh? You're right." She frowned. "I wonder what took her so long to get down the stairs."

Just as the word left her lips, Fubuki found his jaw drop to the floor when the window of the second floor was slammed open, and someone jumped through it, doing a back-flip in the middle of the air, before landing soundlessly on the snow-covered ground.

Fubuki took a good look at the newcomer. It was a girl who looked a little shorter than him, with tanned skin and black hair that was tied in a ponytail, which reached to her mid-back. She was wearing a dark purple turtleneck and blue grey jeans, with a black scarf around her neck.

"And ladies and gentlemen, Yubina Masami has made a perfect land!" The newcomer exclaimer merrily. "Bravo! Bravo!"

"Masami!" Sachiko screamed. "How many times I have to tell you to use the door? They invented doors for a reason, you know!"

"But using windows is more fun!" The newcomer, whose name was Yubina Masami, flashed her mother a big grin while doing a V sign. "Besides, I'm a ninja! Ninja!"

Sachiko facepalmed, while Kaito rolled his eyes and Kimiko sniggered. Ignoring her family, Masami then turned to Fubuki, her dark brown eyes narrowed like she was inspecting him from head to toes. Naturally, his body went stiffed.

"Are you, perhaps, this cousin mum told us about?" Asked the girl, eyes still narrowed to slits. Swallowing, Fubuki nodded.

"H-Hai. I'm F-Fubuki Shirou."

For a while, there was only silence. Then, Masami brightened up suddenly, reaching out to slap Fubuki on the back.

"Yo, Shi-chan!"The girl laughed, swing her arm over his shoulders. "Me name is Masami, as you already heard. And, got this memorised, because I'm going to become THE NEXT HOKAGE! NARUTO RULES!"

Fubuki watched Masami weirdly as the girl started doing flips in the front yard, all the while cackling maniacally. A hand put on his head, and Fubuki blinked, looking up to see Sachiko smiling at him.

"Just ignore her," the woman sighed. "She's…kind of weird like that. How about going inside for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Hearing the word 'hot chocolate', Masami stopped her flips, jumped back to her feet and took no time to run inside her house.

"Yay! Hot chocolate, hot chocolate, hot chocolate! I'm a little spider living in your shoe!"

Following his aunt and cousins inside, Fubuki watched as Masami's family shook their heads with another sighs.

"How embarrassing." Sachiko said, but Fubuki didn't think so. He thought it was pretty funny and interesting. Seeing Masami jumping around like she was hyper, he couldn't help but smile. After the avalanche a month ago, this was the first time Fubuki truly smiled.

"Hey, you are smiling!" Masami exclaimed, going all up to Fubuki's face, making him stumble back a little. Laughing at the grey-haired boy's reaction, Masami then gave him a huge mug of hot chocolate, all the while still grinning.

"You look really cute while smiling, you know that?" She said, picking up the remote control on the dining table and clicked to turn the TV on.

"A-Ah," Fubuki blushed a little. "T-Thank you, Masami…"

"Hey, just call me Masa-chan!" Masami chirped. "But really, you look really cute when you smile. You should smile more." With that, the girl turned her attention to the news to the TV, humming quietly to herself as she watched the reporter saying something about a murder case in Tokyo.

"… _the victim is identified as Hamamoto Tetsuya, 31 years old, currently unemployed. The time of death is suspect to be somewhere between 3am to 4:15. He was hacked thirty-five times by an axe, which is found five feet away from the…"_

"Boring!" Masami sang, before turning to Fubuki. "Hey, hey, what do you want to see now?"

"Well…"

~ Tokyo~

"… _according to the head of the investigators team, Kurosawa Kei, there is no fingerprints found in the axe handle, or is there any clues on the crime scene…"_

Blinking with a blank face, he turned the TV off. Bringing his hand up, the greenette started playing with a strand of his hair.

"You don't have to make it so messy," he muttered to seemingly thin air, leaning back against the coach. "One stab to the heart, and everything would be done and over with. Nice and simple. Then again, you always go for the messiest ways."

A pause, before he continued. "But, why left the axe near the crime scene? Back then, you always brought your weapons home…"

Someone else stepped in the living room, and the greenette turned around to see who it was. Red hair, pale skin and green eyes. A familiar face.

"Midorikawa?" the redhead asked. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear Hitomiko-nee call for snack?"

"Oh, she did?" the greenette, whose name apparently was Midorikawa, flashed the redhead a smile. "I didn't hear her. Sorry, I guess I zoned out again."

"Don't worry about that." The redhead also smiled. "Come on, let's go get our snack."

"Okay, Hiroto." Jumping out of the coach, Midorikawa ran after his friend. Yet, before leaving the room, he turned around and once again looked into nothingness.

"See you later, okay?"

Just like that, he left the room. Behind him, on the coach, next to where he was sitting just a moment ago, was a red-stained spot, which soon vanished into thin air.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **There, the prologue. What do you think about this? Interesting enough? Manage to catch your attention? Whatever your opinion is, please tell me. Your reviews will be much appreciated, and if you do decide to add this story into your favourite and follow list, I will be even more happy. Of course, the fact you guys do spend time and read this is great enough already ^-^**_

 _ **Bye bye for now, minna. Please stay tuned for more chapters of 'Family', and see you guys later! –heart-**_


	2. We Are Similar

_**Hello again, minna! Welcome to chapter 1 of 'Family' ^-^**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is not mine. At least, not yet…**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 1: We Are Similar**

The very first time Fubuki Shirou looked at Reize, the captain of Gemini Storm, he immediately was drawn to the greenette. Something about the other felt familiar to him. What that something was, Fubuki didn't have the faintest idea, though.

"Shi-chan?" Fubuki blinked his eyes, turning to the side to look at his cousin.

"What is it, Masa-chan?"

Yubina Masami. His second cousin. Who was at the same age as Fubuki himself and even studied in the same class as the grey-haired boy. Currently, she was looking at him with her big brown eyes, which were shining with curiosity. With her hands clasped behind her back, the girl tilted her head to the side a little. "You have been looking at the Gemini Storm captain since they showed up. What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Fubuki answered truthfully. "But, there's something about him that feel… familiar to me."

"Familiar?" Masami blinked a couple of time. "How?"

"I don't know." Said Fubuki, again looking over to Gemini Storm side, just to see that Reize was also looking at him. Their gaze met for a second, before the greenette turning away. But not before Fubuki saw a small smirk on the other's face.

Why was he smirking? Why did Reize look at him like that? Why seeing Reize gave him this feeling? Why, why, why, why? Many questions circled in Fubuki's mind during Raimon VS Gemini Storm first half, and even though Raimon said he was brilliant out there, Fubuki knew he was not doing his best.

And apparently, Masami saw this, too.

"Shi-chan?"

"Yes, Masa-chan?"

"You are not fully concentrated in the match." The girl said, giving her cousin the water bottle. "I have seen you play many times before, so I know when you are not doing your best. Mind telling me what's bothering you?"

Fubuki didn't answer. Instead, he just looked at Gemini Storm players, paying attention to their captain in particular. Following her cousin's gaze, Masami rolled her eyes once she saw just who exactly Fubuki was looking.

"Honestly, Shi-chan," she sighed dramatically. "You said it yourself you did not know what about him that captured your attention, so why keep thinking about it? Geez, Shi-chan, you really-"

She trailed off when the subject of their conversation stated making his way over, much to the surprise of both Raimon and Gemini Storm. No one moved, as they all stood and watched when Reize stopped right in front of Fubuki and Masami, his face unreadable.

"What do you want?" Masami spoke up, breaking the pregnant silence between them. Now that she finally got to see Reize in such a short distance, Masami could finally feel it. The feeling of death surrounding the greenette like a cloak. Eyes widened, she took a step back.

"You-" the word got stuck in her throat, as she finally understood what Fubuki meant by 'something feel familiar' when he looked at Reize.

"It seems she was right," Reize chuckled. Turning to look at Fubuki, his black eyes swept over the scarf around his neck.

"Two spirits in one body, huh?" He muttered, but loud enough for Fubuki and Masami to hear. The sentence made Fubuki's body go stiffed.

"How did you-?" He started, only to be cut off by the greenette.

"We are similar," he reached out as if to touch Fubuki's scarf, but his fingertips stopped before he could touch the fabric. "Truly similar. Not the same, but still similar."

Just like that, he turned around and walked back to his team's side, leaving Fubuki there, wondering what just happened.

"What did he mean by that?" He mumbled, and was taken back a little when Masami turned towards him suddenly.

"You two are similar," she said, touching her cousin's scarf.

' _We are similar.'_

' _You two are similar.'_

The two sentences kept playing over and over again in his head as Fubuki and Raimon played the second half with Gemini Storm. He kept telling himself he would think about the matter later, but it refused to leave him alone, and every once in a while, the thought came back. Eventually, he gave up trying to force the thought away. What exactly did they mean by that? And what did his scarf have anything to do with…

' _Two spirits in one body, huh?'_

Just like that, Fubuki's eyes widened. It was clear now. It was clear now, what they meant by 'similar'.

And the whistle was blown at the exact moment.

"Shi-chan! You won! You guys won!" Masami cried, running into the field with her arms wide opened, like she was going to hug him, But, instead of hugging her cousin like what everyone expected her to do, the girl slapped him painfully on the back, making him almost fall face-flat on the snow-covered ground. "Good job! I'm proud of you!"

"Masa-chan!" Fubuki let out a startled cry. "How many time I have to tell you do NOT congratulate me in such a violent way!? You will slap my lungs out of my body one day if you keep doing that!"

"Aww, don't be like that, Shi-chan!" Masami grinned, slapping Fubuki on the back again once the boy had straightened up. "You know I love you!"

"You have a really weird way of expressing your love," the grey-haired boy grumbled, yet a smile was present on his face.

The happy family moment was interrupted by the sound of clapping. Looking at their opponents, Fubuki saw that it was Reize who was clapping slowly with a smirk on his face.

"Congratulation, Raimon," the greenette said. "Finally, you have won. But, instead of celebrating, I believe you all need to prepare yourselves. After all, Gemini Storm is just the second rank team of Aliea…"

Reize also said something else, but Fubuki had stopped paying attention to the greenette's words. Similar, huh? If they were similar, then Fubuki wondered just who…

"You are pathetic, Reize." Fubuki was brought back to reality when an unfamiliar voice reached his ears. Blinking, he looked to see who it was, seeing a new team that just showed up, with their captain smirking at Reize.

"Who?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Apparently, his name is Desarm," Masami whispered. "And he's Reize's superior."

Fubuki looked at Reize, expecting to see the greenette look afraid or scare or something. Yet, much to his surprise, Reize looked so calm, his eyes blankly stared at his superior.

"Are you ready to face your punishment?" Desarm continued, didn't seem to care that Reize didn't react whatsoever at the fact he and his team were going to be punished because they had lost to Raimon.

But, Fubuki did care about what was going to happen to Gemini Storm, about what the consequence of their lost would be like.

"Masami," he whispered softly, so that only Masami could hear him. "See you at home, okay?"

"…what are you planning to do?" Masami furrowed her eyebrows. Instead of answering, Fubuki just looked back to the two teams of Aliea Gakuen…

…before suddenly running towards Reize, much to the surprise of everyone that was present. The thing he did right after that was even more shocking, when he took Reize by the wrist and started dragging the greenette out of the field. The suddenness of this action made everyone frozen on spot for a moment, but it was still more than enough for Fubuki and Reize to make quite a distance with the football field. The suddenness of this action also made people fail to notice that Masami had sneaked away, out of their sight.

"What are you-?" Reize started, only to be cut off by Fubuki, whose eyes were now golden in colour.

"Just be quiet, you," 'Fubuki' hissed. "We have a lot to talk, and I'm not about to let that Desarm guy do anything to you when I have yet to get the answers that I want."

Reize blinked a couple of time, realising that this was not really Fubuki Shirou that was talking to him. Well, to be honest, he himself was also curious about the grey-haired boy's circumstance and wanted to know about it, and that was why he let 'Fubuki' drag him to whenever it was that he wanted to drag him to. But, he couldn't help but silently wish for his team to be safe. After all, he had the feeling he was not going to see, or get back to his team any time soon.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **And here, my lovely readers, is the first chapter of 'Family', in which a lot of things have changed. Hehe, interesting, yes? What do you think about this?**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading this story, and even though the fact you do read it is already enough to make me happy, reviews, favourites and follows will be much appreciated.**_

 _ **Well, now, minna, I bid you goodbye. Please stay tuned for more chapters of 'Family', and see you later!**_


	3. Who?

_**Hello, minna! It's me again! With the second chapter of 'Family'! Aren't you happy I update today? X3**_

 _ **Like usual, we need to do the disclaimer first before getting on with the story. But really, do we really need the disclaimer? I mean, everyone already knows I don't own Inazuma Eleven, yeah? Level 5 does. But one day, I will take over Level 5, and Inazuma Eleven will be mine! MINE! MHUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Ehem, enough nonsense. I guess you want to see the second chapter now? Okay, here you go ^-^**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 2: Who?**

"Okaeri, Shirou," Sachiko greeted her nephew the moment she saw him walk past the kitchen, just to blink right after that when her eyes caught the sight of another boy following Fubuki. "Oh, who is it? Your friend?"

"Ah well…" Fubuki trailed off. What should he say to his aunt? That this was one of the aliens who were out to take over the world? While Fubuki was still trying to find something to say, Reize already came up with something for their current situation.

"Nice to meet you," the greenette smiled, bowing. "I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fubuki's classmate. It's an honour to finally get to meet his family."

"My, what a nice child," Sachiko beamed. "I'm Yubina Sachiko, Shirou's aunt, just call me Sachiko. I'm glad Shirou finally brings a friend home."

"Uh, yeah," Fubuki laughed awkwardly, taking Reize by the shoulders. "We are going upstairs now, Aunt Sachiko. So, if you would excuse us…"

"Oh, don't let me bother you guys," Sachiko smiled, waving the boys away. "I will bring hot chocolate up later. Do you want cookies as well?"

"Yes please," Fubuki flashed his aunt a bright smile, as he pushed Reize up the stairs. Once they were out of Sachiko's sight, Fubuki looked at the Gemini Storm captain with a raised brow. "Midorikawa Ryuuji, huh?"

"What? Reize is not the kind of name you usually hear around here," Reize defended himself. "Besides, what's wrong with Midorikawa Ryuuji?"

"I never said there was anything wrong with that name," said Fubuki, leading Reize into his room. "In fact, it's a really nice name. How did you come up with it?"

Reize smirked, but didn't say anything to reply. Seeing that he was not going to get anything from the greenette, Fubuki just sighed and sat down, both boys decided to keep silent until Sachiko came up with the drink and snack.

But, it was not Sachiko that entered the room first.

With an amused look on his face, Reize watched as Masami pushed open the window and crawled inside her cousin's room, dusting off the snow on her uniform and hair, before waving at the two boys who were staring.

"Yo!" She grinned. "Whassup?"

"Why can't you ever use doors?" Fubuki sighed. "Why always windows?"

"Because windows are more interesting," Masami stuck her tongue out. "I thought I told you that ages ago?"

"You did." Fubuki said, smiling a little. "But seriously, Masa-chan, one day, you might end up falling while climbing through the window and break your neck, and if that does happen, you do know I'm not going to cry in your funeral."

"Oh, you wounded me, Shi-chan!" Masami cried dramatically, clutching her shirt where her heart was. "And here I thought you loved me!"

"Whoever said I loved you?" Fubuki raised an eyebrow. "It would be seen as incest, and you know it."

Reize sniggered. "You two are amusing," he chuckled.

"Why, thank you!" Masami chirped, bowing like she was in front of the audiences. "Oh, by the way, I'm Yubina Masami! Nice to meet'cha!"

"Nice to meet you too, Yubina-san…" Reize started, only to be cut off by the said girl.

"No, no. None of this 'Yubina-san' nonsense," she shook her head. "There are like, four people with 'Yubina' as part of their name in this house, so just call me Masami."

"Okay, then nice to meet you, Masami-san," Reize said. "I'm Reize, as you already know. But here, I go by the name Midorikawa Ryuuji."

Masami blinked. "…Midorikawa Ryuuji?"

"He used that name to introduce himself to your mother," Fubuki informed his cousin. "After all, Reize is not a common name."

"Midorikawa Ryuuji huh?" Masami mused, tapping her chin with her forefinger, before brightening up. "I like it. I'm going to call you 'Midorikawa-san' from now on!"

Reize chuckled, and opened his mouth to say something. But whatever he was about to say never got a chance to come out, because at the exact moment, Sachiko entered the room. Through door, of course.

"Here are your hot chocolate and cookies," she smiled at the boys, but her smile faltered a little when she saw Masami. "Masami, did you use the window again?"

"Yep!" Masami beamed proudly. Yet, her good mood seemed to disappear when she saw there were only two cups of hot chocolate on the tray her mother was carrying. "Mum! Where's my hot chocolate?"

"I don't know you want some as well," Sachiko shrugged, putting the tray down. "But there are still plenty down stairs, so you can always serve yourself."

With that, she smiled at the two boys again before exiting the room, following by a pouting Masami who kept whining about her hot chocolate and cookies. Picking up one of the cups, Reize chuckled again.

"She is interesting," he commented, and Fubuki laughed.

"Ah yes, yes she is," the ice prince smiled. "She is always like that, for as long as I have known her."

"Is she always a medium?"

The question made Fubuki's smile falter, and his eyes narrowed a little. "Yes, yes she is. Or at least, for as long as I have known her." He replied. "Her mediumship is not powerful enough though, so she can only feel the presence of the dead at the close distance, preferable five feet at most away from her. But, when she was young, she could only feel the dead when making direct skin to skin contact…"

"I see," Reize nodded. "When did she know of the presence in your scarf?"

"A week after Shi-chan came to live with us," the two boys turned to the door to see Masami entered the room, a cup of hot chocolate cupped in her hands. Calmly walked to the bed, she then plopped down next to Reize. "Shi-chan's scarf got dirty after we played outside, and I took it to mum to wash it. The moment I touched the scarf, I could feel Atsuya's spirit in there."

"Atsuya?" Reize raised an eyebrow. "Is that the name of the one who stays in the scarf?"

"Yes," Fubuki nodded. "He's my twin brother. It was really funny, really, that Masa-chan got to know of his presence before I did."

"If I'm not wrong, then during the match with my team, there was a switch between you and your brother, wasn't it?" Reize asked. "When you moved from the defence line to the front line?"

"You could see it?" Fubuki blinked.

"Ah," Reize nodded. "When you switched with your brother, your aura became darker and heavier."

"You could feel it?" Masami exclaimed happily, looking like she was going to pounce on the greenette right there and then. "Are you a medium as well?"

"No, I'm not," Reize shook his head, leaning back to keep the distance with the still beaming girl. "It's just, being with _her_ for so long, I have become sensitive to circumstances that are similar to mine…"

Fubuki blinked. Similar, huh?

 _We are similar._

"Reize?" Fubuki called, earning the attention of the said greenette.

"What is it?"

"Back in the field, you said something about us being similar," the grey-haired teen started. "Does that mean, you have a spirit of the dead inside you as well?"

Reize smirked. "I thought I told you already? We are similar, but not the same."

"Which means?"

"He indeed has a spirit with him, constantly by his side just like Atsuya always with you," Masami took it upon herself to explain. "But, unlike you, this spirit stays _outside_ of him, not _inside_ him."

"Indeed," Reize nodded. "She and I don't share a body like you and your brother. I have my body for my own, while she continues to exist in her soul form."

"Who is she?" Masami and Fubuki asked at the same time. But, instead of answering, the captain of Gemini Storm just looked at Masami in amusement.

"You are a medium. So why not find out yourself?" He smirked. "She is expecting you to communicate with her, you know? Has been waiting since the moment she saw you in the pitch."

"How?" Fubuki frowned. He had a bad feeling about this.

Reize's smirk became wider, while Masami wore a deep frown on her face. Then, simultaneously, they replied.

"Ouija."

 **~ x ~**

 _ **And that, people, it's chapter 2. Bravo, bravo to me X3.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter. Reviews, favourite and follow are very much appreciated, even though the fact you do spend time and read this is already enough to make me happy ^-^**_

 _ **Well, minna, bye bye for now. Please stay tuned for more chapters of 'Family', and see you later!**_


	4. Ouija

_**Hello, mortals. I'm back. Miss me? Of course you don't.**_

 _ **To be honest, I'm not in the mood for nonsense stuff today, so yeah, let's just get on with the third chapter of 'Family'.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this one ^-^**_

 _ **Oh wait, the disclaimer. Ehem -clears throat-**_ **Me no own, you no sue** _ **. There, we are good? :)**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 3: Ouija**

"So, you are the new exchange student? And you are going to stay with us for the time being?" Sachiko asked, smiling at the greenette as they now sat and had dinner together.

"Hai," Reize smiled. Before dinner started, the three of them, Fubuki, Masami and Reize, had agreed that Reize would play the role as a new exchange student named Midorikawa Ryuuji, who would stay with Fubuki and his cousin during his time at Hakuren. Fubuki and Masami couldn't believe how different Reize looked with his hair down in a ponytail at the back of his head. He looked…really sweet and feminine as Midorikawa Ryuuji, and to be honest, Fubuki and Masami couldn't even recognise the greenette when he first stepped out of the bathroom, wearing one of Fubuki's clothes and asked them how he looked.

Masami's reaction when she saw the new appearance of Reize?

"Who the hell are you?" The girl exclaimed, sounding scandalised, as she immediately jumped on her cousin's bed like the floor just suddenly got turned into a sea of magma or something just as bad. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a plastic sword and used it to point at the blinking Reize, while Fubuki just facepalmed at his cousin's action. "Answer the question! Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Reize," the greenette replied, much to Fubuki and Masami's disbelief. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Don't tell me I look that different!"

"Actually, yes, yes you do," Fubuki nodded. "We…can't even recognise you as the Reize we just met just a few hours ago."

Reize sweatdropped. "So, uh…is this change bad or what?"

"Are you kidding me?" Masami shouted, eyes literally sparkled as she glomped the greenette. "You look so cute like this! Like a really pretty girl!"

Fubuki had to suppress his snigger when Reize's face went red at what Masami just said.

"A g-g-girl? B-B-But I'm a guy!" The captain of Gemini Storm cried, even though Fubuki knew his words had fallen into deaf ears when Masami was too busy cuddling the still blushing greenette.

"Come on, let's sit down!" The girl chirped. "We need to think of a back story for you so that you can stay here with us!"

And so, after hours of discussing, the exchange student story came up. And now, Fubuki had a roommate, who had been mistaken for a girl again when he came downstairs half an hour ago.

"So, Midorikawa-san," Kimiko spoke up. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen," the reply almost made Fubuki choke on the rice he was chewing? Thirteen? Reize was thirteen? That meant Reize was a year younger than him and Masami!

"Really?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were Shirou and Masami's classmate…"

"Ah, no," Reize (no, it was _Midorikawa_ now. Fubuki mentally scowled himself. He had to remember to call Reize that from now on to keep the cat inside the bag) laughed. "I'm their kouhai. But, seeing that Fubuki-san is considered as the most responsible student at school, he is entrusted with housing me during my time at Hakuren."

Fubuki was impressed. Reize sure knew how to make up a convincing story. Turning to look at his favourite cousin to see what she was reacting to the story Reize just thought of, Fubuki found his eyebrow rose up when he saw Masami was deep in thought.

'That's strange,' the ice prince mused. 'She never looked like this before. I wonder what she's thinking about…'

Like to answer his unspoken question, at the exact moment, Masami's face brightened up, as she snapped her fingers soundly.

"I know who you remind me of," she pointed at Reize, who looked at her in confusion. Standing up and putting her foot in the table (ignoring the "Masami, foot down!" from her mother), Masami stood with her hand on her hip, as she now pointed at the sky (ceiling?!)

"You remind me of Midorikawa Nao in her Pretty Cure form!" ( _ **A/N: You know, character from Pretty Cure? What do you mean you don't know her? 83)**_

Again, Fubuki facepalmed, while Reize spat out what he just put in his mouth, and Masami just smiled, wondering what might cause Reize and her cousin's reaction.

That night, after making sure her family had gone to sleep, Masami dragged her cousin and their guest to the basement, much to the annoyance of the two boys.

"Seriously, Masa-chan," grumbled Fubuki. "Can't it wait 'til morning?"

"What's the fun in it if we do it while the sun is shining?" Masami grinned, but Fubuki could see his cousin was nervous.

"Masami?" He decided to voice his thought. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Masami laughed, a little too loud than she intended to. "It's just…I'm not too sure if it's a good idea. But, I'm curious, you know. I want to know who she is…"

Fubuki blinked. What did she mean by-?

Oh.

Oh. He remembered now.

The Ouija board was in the basement.

"Have you ever used it?" Reize questioned, looking as Masami blew the dust away from the Ouija board she just fished out from the bottom of the trunk.

"Yeah," Masami nodded, putting the board on the ground. "We used it once when we were only ten…"

"What happened after that was not at all funny though," Fubuki frowned at the memory. Ouija board was a dangerous thing. Of all the spirits they could contact, they had to have the worst luck and stumbled upon a malevolent one. Why did they do that in the first place again? Oh right, because Masami was curious, and she didn't want to do it alone. So, who did she choose to be her companion to play with the Ouija board? No one else but Fubuki Shirou here.

Why did Masami even have an Ouija board in her possession anyway?

"Let me guess," Reize chuckled. "You somehow met a malevolent spirit?"

"We are NOT talking about it!" Masami snapped, pouting when Reize started sniggering. "It's not funny, so stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry," Reize chuckled again. "But seriously, Masami-san, please lower your voice, or else everyone will wake up…"

Masami blushed, realising that Reize was right. Mumbling an apology, she then motioned for her cousin and the Gemini Storm sat down so that they could start.

"So, what now?" Reize questioned, his cheek rested on his knuckles.

"Okay, first, put your hand on the pointer…" Masami instructed. Following her words, Fubuki and Reize soon found themselves gluing their eyes to the board, as the young medium started her first question.

"Is there any spirit around here?" The girl asked. And immediately, they watched as the pointer moved to the word 'Yes'.

A smirk appeared on Reize's face. "Interesting…"

"Are you the spirit that is staying with Reize?" Masami continued. After all, she needed to make sure they were talking to the right being.

Again, the pointer moved to 'Yes'. Masami and Fubuki looked at Reize, asking him with their eyes if it really was the spirit of Reize's companion. When they received a nod from the greenette, Masami let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," the girl said to the unseen spirit who she could only feel the presence. "But I have to make sure I contact the right person. Anyway, Reize said you have been waiting to talk to me?"

 _Yes._

"So uh, can I ask you some questions?"

 _You already did. But sure. Go ahead and ask more._

"Who are you?"

The moment the question passed Masami's lips, Reize let out a small chuckle. When Fubuki and Masami looked at him in confusion, the greenette just shook his head, and put his finger on his lips, signalling that it was a secret.

The movement of the pointer made Fubuki and Masami turn their attention back to the Ouija board.

 _Wouldn't you just like to know?_

Masami found her jaw drop. Was the spirit serious?

Reize just sniggered. Apparently, Masami's theory was correct. The captain of Gemini Storm could see and communicate (mentally) with his spirit companion without having to use the Ouija board. He was just here for fun, it seemed.

"Just a name," pleaded the medium.

 _Y-U-B-I-N-A-M-A-S-A-M-I_

Masami found her eye twitched. Okay, now she just knew the spirit was messing with her.

"That's my name!" She pouted.

 _You just said to give you a name. You never said whose name that you wanted._

"Your name!" Masami said. "Tell me your name?"

 _Why want to know? It's not at all important, is it?_

Masami pouted. This spirit sure was stubborn.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me your name, then at least tell me what is your relationship with Reize." She said.

For a while, there was no reply. Wondering if the spirit had left, Masami and Fubuki once again looked at Reize, who mouthed at them to wait a little longer. What made Fubuki's eyebrows furrow though was the melancholy look Reize had in his face.

What made Reize so sad?

Finally, the pointer moved.

 _D-O-Y-O-U-B-E-L-I-E-V-E-I-N-R-E-I-N-C-A-R-N-A-T-I-O-N-?_

"Do you believe…in reincarnation?" Masami frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The pointer started to move. Yet, before it could reach the first letter, Reize's eyes went wide, as he yanked his hand back, away from the pointer.

"Masami-san! Another one is here!" The greenette screamed. Masami had yet to understand what he meant by that, when suddenly, an unknown force pushed the three of them away from the Ouija board. And, much to Masami's horror, the dark and sinister aura hit her at full force.

Yes, Ouija board was dangerous. And now, they had attracted the attention of a dangerous being.

This situation sucks.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Tada ~ Finish!**_

 _ **What do you think of this chapter? Interesting, no?**_

 _ **The next chapter, we will see what would happen next, now that the malevolent spirit has met its appearance. And will we get to know who Reize's spirit companion is?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter of 'Family'! Thank you for reading this one, and see you later! ^-^**_


End file.
